Road to Enlightenment
by VeryAmazingSoldier
Summary: 'The true victors are those who have seen Heaven'
1. Prologue

The darkness fades as a new environment appear before their eyes, a cloudly like surface and the more of the dark fades away, the more of the environment shone for their bare eyes to see. The darkness disappeared and it appeared to be a land of floating clouds like the heavens and the skies are but of a spacious void that one sees during the night. Ahead of them lies an empty golden throne and as they heed forward, a voice echoes the silence.

"Strange is it not, to be dreaming of a reality only to find out this reality is already an existing matter so you can say that you are partially dreaming."

The voice of what sounded like a god calling down on his child and the direction of the sound seemed to be coming from not behind him, not his left nor right, but in front of him, floating up in mid air with his arms crossed. The godly figure descends down to further observe the individual "You seem to be in thought, trying to process everything that is happening right before your eyes, well that's how most would react I assume. Oh where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself" the figure then finally touched down the cloudy surface.

"My name is DIO, Ascended to the heavens and went beyond to reach absolute ultimatum. Now I know what you are wondering about the gods and goddesses you know of in your world but they do not compare to the likes of I, DIO, for I am different."

The clueless person tilted his head

"hm? Your mind still wander of questions? Listen child, I understand where you are standing on as we speak, but since I admire your calm state, I can answer the question that linger your mind most."

'Why am doing I here?' is what they thought about most the first time they are here for.

"I would like to call it a destined fate for you to meet me at this dire time, by dire I mean you seemed to had a very troubled night, and it's all due to a certain member of a highly clan who indirectly called you out and wanted to prove to not only them but everyone that you can be stronger by unnecessary force."

"anyhow, you have summoned to my heaven because you possess a very valuable gift. A gift that wavers your heart and soul and will protect you from all forms of harm."

The god named DIO brought the palm of his hand out and a beam of light shone upon on it and in the middle of the light, a slowly descending object going to his palm, an emerald ring with a heart in the middle of it, as the ring landed, the light faded and reached it to the person in front of him.

"This is what's left of me from another timeline, this ring holds something very special to me and the reason how I managed to reach my worth. Think of it as a blessing from another god and you will surely find its true purpose."

The person reached out for the ring and the ring was dropped in the middle of his palm.

The moment that happened, despite being above the earths skies and even greater beyond, the ground shook.

"Oh my, seems like you're about to wake up now, hmph, well then little one, make good use for my ring and until then, we'll meet again"

DIO crossed his arms as the cloudy earth shook even more violent and to the eyes of the boy, everything turned white.


	2. The Courageous White Rabbit (1)

Darkness filled once again and only from time to time he saw light and disappeared, then reappeared again for only a brief moment, he thought it would be an another dream only reality finally caught up with him as he have his eyes finally opened, staring up the ceiling of the abandoned church's basement roof and lying down on an old couch while hugging his pillow-

wait- Pillow??

His eyes looked down away from the ceiling to see what's actually on top of him and see his petite goddess lying down on top of him and her cleavage smearing on his chest as she crawled closer and closer to his face.

"mm, Bell-kun~ not there~" the goddess muttered in her sleep happily and now extremely close to his face, super embarrassed as he is, he swiftly changed places with her without disrupting her questionable dream.

Bell, as quiet as he could, prep up for his new day at the dungeon and paused at the moment he was about to put on his right glove, a certain emerald ring appeared before him and even wearing it right now right in the lower portion of his ring finger and as he took a little inspection, words from his recent dream echoed his mind.

'_Think of it as a blessing from another god and you will surely find its true purpose_.'

He was snapped back to reality after hearing his goddess' last sleep muttering for the day "Beeeell- don't go~" muttered the goddess as she flail her arms seemingly trying to reach for her most precious child to cuddle with her. Unfortunately, the white haired adventurer has dungeon exploring to do, so he put on his other glove and went on his way there.

Or so he thought

The goddess eyes suddenly shot open and flown out of the couch and slid between the stairs and him, blocking his way "u-umm don't you think I should check your falna first?"

Hestia who is now on top of her shirtless child (sitting on his back -_-) and dripped a single droplet on his back, triggering the exposure of the aura of his falna then the real thing after touching the center. 'He's growing too fast' Hestia thought 'sure he may have some extraordinary experience but that doesn't explain such rapid growth... Unless. It must be that Realis Phrase! That Wallenwhatsit!'

* * *

[ Realis Phrase ]

Skill effect: Quick Growth

As long as the person remains their feelings for the other, the effect will stay active. The more of its feelings grow, the more of the effect grows.

* * *

_Tch_

'Stupid cheater Bell!'

The loli goddess proceed to comically spank his back with both of her small hands repeatedly to signify her jealous anger, then the loli goddess finally stopped as she wondered if this is okay for her to tell him about his new skill that focuses on his rapid growth, but wait, if she really did tell him about his skill, he might end up being really embarrassed and ashamed that all his efforts all came from the puppy love for the sword princess and could end up being super down, or worse, leaving her familia! So it's decided that she would just keep pushing him forward.

"Hey Bell-kun, can I tell you about your status only for the day?" Bell nodded and sat with the goddess.

"eh-EH!? A-am I really growing that much" Hestia nodded to his suprise, even she's suprised as he is and even knowing the fact that realis phrase could actually go to that extent, which would also mean falling for that Wallenwhatsit even more, Hestia sighed away the thought and told him "Indeed you are definitely growing fast, and all I can say to you is you possess some very special talent."

Hestia sighed as she has more to say to her child who almost ended him own life, desperately trying to prove that he can stronger than anybody and that he can become a hero.

"I respect what you desire. You've gained my blessing, a homely shelter, decent meals and my love! I will do anything in my power to help you with anything, just promise me you won't go in there like crazy alright.. Please, Don't leave me alone.." her voice shook as she said her last words, this now made the boy feel as guilty but seeing his goddess like this, who wouldn't turn down a promise like that!?

"Alright goddess, I won't rash in there anymore, not without my equipment."

Hestia gave him a smile for it as he grabbed both of her hands with his, but that smile suddenly turned into a surprise when she saw a small faint green aura rotating around his ring finger, 'huh?' the moment the confused goddess blinked, the aura was no longer there

"Are you okay goddess? You seemed confused?" Bell asked in concern "I-it was nothing, I just thought I saw something."

Now outside of the abandoned church, Bell waved at his goddess while hers waved at him to come back safely.

Bell while on his way to the dungeon, had he removed his right glove to inspect the emerald ring once again and still wondered if this is a part of his hallucinations or the real thing, now come to think of it, that ma- god(?) of what he thought of came from another world named DIO did mentioned that his dream was already real but yet he was still dreaming but only partially, what does it mean partially so is he saying that he was mostly awake at that time? DIO also said from what he tried to remember is that he possess a very valuable gift that wavers his heart and soul and could protect him from all harm, could he be talking about his goddess' blessing? His Falna? Or could he be possessing something else that he has yet to discover? There is so much to ask of him. His train of thought have made a sudden stop when he saw the [ Hostess of Fertility ] building and realized-

'Oh! I forgot that I have to pay for my meals in there!' the white rabbit quickly put his glove back on to rush inside the adventurer pub.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for leaving off without paying two nights ago!" Bell exclaimed as he bowed his head down to Mama Mia and three other maids preparing for another day

"Hmph! Well at least you're a good boy for coming back here to pay for your meals, cause otherwise I might've end up coming for you instead."

Mama Mia jokingly threatened the boy as he sweat dropped giving a medium pouch of gold to her hands

"Is Bell there?"

a certain voice was heard from the upper floor "Sure is, now get in here before I make him scurry off to the dungeon." Mama Mia hurried one of her maids, as a silver-haired maiden went rushing down the stairs with nicely wrapped lunch in hand

"Here you go!" Syr said happily as she handed over Bell's lunch then instead of thanking her, he questioned how is will she take care of herself for lunch but is cutoff with Mama Mia telling Syr to head back to the kitchen to help with the others and wanted to talk to the white rabbit for a bit.

"You know, you should be thanking Syr instead for defending ya, if it weren't for her then my two trusty daughters will take care of that"

Mama Mia said raising both of her fists who she mentioned 'daughters', she then brought her fists down and let out a sigh

"Look here kid, being an adventurer ain't a very fancy job, it's a job where you risk your life everyday to get some decent grab-in"

witht those words, the boys' head raises up to meet the Innkeepers eyes

"Now get outta here and come back alive so we can give ya a big booze party tonight!"

Mama Mia boomed her voice enough to lift Bell's spirit

"Y,-Yes Ma'am!" Bell replied

Mama Mia then placed her hands on his shoulders to turn away from her "I can't believe you made me say this but I'll never forgive you if you leave a corpse of yourself in there, now get!"

Mama Mia then pushed Bell and waved at him goodbye with a hearty smile, and there he waved back smiling before rushing into the dungeon.

Later..

"Eehh, so this is the place??" Hestia groaned as she witnessed the view of the location of the party and it is a huge building with the face of Ganesha, she normally wouldn't mind knowing him but sometimes she thought about him taking it easy with his dominance in both power AND wealth, Hestia sighed her acceptance and makes her way inside anyway.

* * *

Not too long ago...

"You know Bell-kun" Hestia said "I'm gonna be out for the next few days, my friend's gonna host a party and I think of wanting to chit chat with the other gods." she said after showing her child the invitation from Ganesha himself.

"You are going to be okay providing yourself right?"

well to her, he should be since he's the one raking in the dough for the Hestia familia and talking about the only child in her cause

"Of course goddess, afterall I also think that you mingling with other gods and goddesses is a good change"

Bell agreeably said, 'yep' Hestia thought 'things should be okay... But still' Hestia went into thought abiut what she saw earlier, it is so faint that not even an eagles eyes could see and even though it's not there anymore, she could still feel it but only very very slightly and it'll feel like it's only going to become more intense as that faint aura grows more visible and saturated. But for now she'll have to leave that alone for a day and go on whats in front of her at the moment, her invitation to Ganeshas party.

* * *

As the petite goddess walks her way to the grand building, a wide, tall cloaked shadow standing on top of the roofs of the buildings, watching over not only the small goddess but the other gods and goddesses that enter the building, the inside of the hood is too dark to see the expression the cloaked figure makes and its long cape that covers the whole body wouldn't tell what body language they're performing, which also leaves a mystery of the identity of that figure, then the wind came and as the leaves flown past the figure, it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Inside the grand party, there are at least more than 2 buffet tables filled with exquisite delicacy enough for the gods and goddesses to enjoy

"whoah thats a lotta goods they' serving here, perhaps I should get some on the way home for me and Bell!"

Hestia unquestionably took out a lunchbox that is a size meant for 4 people from her small dress jacket pocket, she's hoarding in whatever's edible to not only for herself but for her favorite and only child "Oi hey if it isn't lil' shrimp!" called out a familiar voice and the petite goddesses' turns her head to the direction of the voice, and it was none other than,

**"Loki..."** Hestia muttered in annoyance and to add in a little more injury, her rival had both of her hands on her waist and leaning her torso a bit backward, making her look a dominant leader, she sounded too disappointed to the point even the quotation mark became **Bold**.

* * *

At the Dungeon (the time before Hestia arrives at Ganeshas party),

Bell, during his exploration, is doing his usual run but this time he stayed at upper floors for safety measures so a certain incident won't happen again. He made a couple of decent drops today with the dungeon floors shimmering with its magic stones, he picks them up one by one so he could also count how much he would've made so far and how much he strengthened. After picking up the stones and placing them inside his pocket, he removed his right glove to see his emerald ring glow below, he turned his palm facing in front of him to see it was trying to form some kind of text in gold, as it finished its engravement, the bright glow disappeared from the text and it wrote;

_Ο κόσμος_

'huh' to Bells suprise, he knows one thing about it and remembered it clearly, that ring was given by a different god and it came from a different timeline(?), does he mean like from a totally different world(?)

Or perhaps

This ring has got something to do with his unknown gift, DIO only told him of that but didn't say anything else about it, maybe he'll get his answer one day but right now he has a floor to farm and from there he wore his glove back on and while he didn't noticed, the ring glowed through its cloth.

* * *

"If it ain't Hestia of the Hestia familia, gotta say it been a real while and thought that poverty might get to ya and went straight back to heaven" the red haired goddess mocked

"hmph! Like I would... Hey, you're the goddess of that sword princess aren't you, does she have someone she likes?" Hestia asked trying to keep up her formal tone while letting out a bit of annoyance

"Ha! Pffft- like she would! Cus the only person she could only get is I, Goddess Loki and future wife of my most favorite child~"

Loki said as she posed even more dominantly and as for the loli goddess. Hestia really tried, she really did, but then she proceeds to click her tongue before that no good washboard possibly laugh dominantly.

"Ara~ look who do we have here" a familiar voice was then heard behind the two goddesses and it was Freya, Goddess of Beauty, and Hephaestus, Goddess of Fire.

"Fine evening goddess Loki and goddess Hestia" Freya greeted the two. "Ah Hepha-tan and Freya-tan, its been a long while since we've met each other like this!"

"It sure has, I guess we must all been busy with our children lately." Hephaestus replied, "Ah Hephaestus-san, so glad to see you to-"

"No, I'm not lending you any"

"Eeehh, b-but I didn't even ask for it!"

Then Loki came to crash in

"pfft, would ya look at that, beggin a 'friend' to lend ya a lil loan once again"

"I'm not!"

"do too"

"I'm not!"

"do too!"

Over the shadow of the pillars, a silhouette appeared once and disappeared.

* * *

Hestia and Loki were already on the floor all rambled up as if both of them were already finished brawling. But for some odd reason, something isn't right but with their mental capacity right now, they chose to ignore it.

"Well at least those two finally settled down, now for Ganeshas welco-"

"hm? Ganesha already made his welcome, what are you saying miss Hephaestus?"

"ah, is that right? Must've been too focused seeing those two go at it" Hephaestus awkwardly giggled

Hephaestus' attention was caught when she saw her loli big boobs goddess friend begging her to lend her a hand.

"Y-You won't get away with this!" Loki exclaimed as she stood up in her beaten state and ran away in tears, reminded that her chest will forever be of an anvil

"Well, looks like my time here have already passed"

"eh? Leaving already Freya? Didn't you say you have some kind of business going on here? "

"I've done that already and I already heard of its news, plus-"

Freya snapped her fingers to reveal a mysterious figure in a large cloak and hood enough to cover the entire identity of the person, assuming he's one of Freyas bodyguards, approached and went beside her.

"I've already devoured enough more men around here. Lets go."

Freya told the cloaked person as they left the grand hall, leaving all the males she passed by heart melted.

"that 'goddess of beauty', the way I see it, she's nothing but a slut!" Hestia frustratedly ranted

"Well who else would be there to govern love and desire other than perverted men."

With that said and done, Freya and the cloaked man are finally outside and asked the goddess of beauty **"Ma'am, preparations have been made yet?" **

"Not yet, but what's difficult in releasing a bird out of its cage?" Freya stared into the shadowed cloak to where its eyes are. Later on, the 2 figures disappeared into the foggy street.

Back in the party, Hephaestus still wiping off the dirt around Hestia and gathered a thought for her to comfort her.

"You know, we could drink like the old times, if you're planning to stay that is."

"Y-yeah about that"

Hestias true intentions were for her to get her child stronger but not through falna, not through that realis phrase, but a weapon no other adventurer would get but only exclusive to one child that is in the Hestia familia. Finally mustering the courage to ask her only blacksmith goddess friend.

"May I ask you some favor?"

Hephaestus considerate smile turned into a threatening, [MENACING] face of disappointment. "You sure got some nerve asking me something like that, and you said that you wouldn't be pigging out of my purse again.." Hephaestus crossed her arms as waves of murdering intent rises.

_Bell-kun, pwease gib me courage_

* * *

Bell seemed very busy in dealing with the monsters in the dungeon and even getting the hang of- no, he already got it but as passionate as he is to his desire, he continued on before actually moving forward. So far, a few goblins wouldn't mind but he's still doing his hardest.

**_Slice_**

**_Slash_**

**_Stab_**

Now the Dungeon floors are filled with magic stones, it is said that these stones are what gave life to these monsters and these little things can be exchanged for valis, the currency of Orario.

"good"

He was able to keep his calm even fighting against two or more monsters at once and felt like he grew so much ever since that minotaur encounter, as far as he still is, he has a positive thought that he was getting closer to his crush and Idol, Ais Wallenstein. He would've continued but seeing how filled his bag is and how long he's staying in there, he figured that it would be the best time to return to the surface.

Finally returned and decided to do some window shopping at the market district, since he doesn't have enough money to purchase them and most good weapons are very costly and thinking about it the fact that the weapons Hephaestus makes costs even more from a hundred thousand to a hundred million. So he stood there staring at a fancy dagger behind the shop glass and daydreamed the day him and Ais would stand beside each other using that, his imagination interrupted by 2 passerbys who happened to bump into him as they were walking by

"Ah! I'm sor-ry?"

The 2 passerbys were gone in a blink of an eye the moment he looked at the direction they're going. He went back to continue staring at the fancy dagger more.

* * *

"Please! Please make my child a weapon!" Hestia pleaded to the goddess of fire, doing a dogeza in front of her desk in her office. It's been 2 days she's been like that in the same pose without moving s single cell as if she's a statue that speaks the language of begging

"Look Hestia, I can't really work like this if you're around, it's really annoying me"

"by the way, what kind of pose is that?"

"Its the ultimate pose that grants instant forgiveness and resolve, taught by takemikazuchi himself!"

_Its a useless pose!_

All Hephaestus could do was sigh at the begging loli goddess, and this isn't the usual begging she does unlike back then whenever she wants a load from her purse, this is different which makes the blacksmith goddess ask the next question

"Hestia, why must you go this far.."

"BECAUSE I WANT TO GRANT THAT CHILD POWER!"

"HE'S DOING EVERYTHING HE CAN TO CHANGE AND THAT PATH ALONE WILL GRANT HIM PERILOUS OBSTACLES IN HIS WAY, SO I WANT TO GIVE HIM SOMETHING THAT COULD HELP HIM!"

There really is no way she could help her child, the children makes their crafts with their own blood and sweat to make the highest quality weapons in Orario, she can't just lend one to her for a cheap deal just because they were friends, she definitely won't allow it...

Unless..

"Hestia, I'm sorry but I really can't give your child a new weapon. "

Even with that said, Hestia remains in her Dogeza.

"but there is something"

Hestias head finally raised up, popping a few bones from all that effort into staying in one place. Hephaestus opened her drawer and brought out a knife, with a silver handle and a fairly crafted blade.

"here, take it"

Hephaestus tried to hand it over to the loli goddess by holding the blade part so the handle would point at her, which is a proper way to lend someone a sharp utility.

"Now I must tell you, this knife looks as crappy as any below grade tier weapon, but there's actually something to it and it's more than just it, I was originally going to scrap this for more material but after some thinking, its best to keep it for future use, so here you go and give it to him"

Hestia sighed at the offer but hey, better than nothing right.

"By the way, it has its own name"

"what is it?"

"Its-"

* * *

"GRK!" a pained grunt was heard in the hallway.

"W- The hell was that?" asked the guard, the polearm guard decided to man up and investigate the noise in the darkened hallway, only to emit an another painful groan. Then coming out of the shadows, a cloaked figure came approaching straight to the guard.

" You! Stop where you are!" They continued to move forward

"I said stop!" They continued ignoring his warning

"That's it! Hhragh!"

The moment he swings his greatsword to the cloaked figure, it vanished in an instant. "Wh- huh!? How did-"

"Sshhhh, stay down now and be a good boy you are~" an another cloaked figure came by right behind him, intoxicating him with her seductive spell.

"Is that everyone?" The female cloaked individual asked them, they replied with a nod. The female cloaked individual giggled menacingly and took off her hood, only to reveal it was the goddess of beauty herself, Freya.

Freya and him passby prison cells where lives prisoners who are condemned in there for a very long time and there are those whose lives were taken away in their own cells due to depressive aging. But there is one prisoner whose health is still in a stable state and its strength still as mighty as a muscular man.

"You there, I have a favor to ask of you"

Freya confronted the prisoner and the prisoner glared back with a deathly stare

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. The Courageous White Rabbit (2)

The Monster Feraei, a special event that happens every year where adventurers capture monsters and bringing them up to the surface, into the coliseum, to tame them in front of hundreds or thousands of audiences, of course the Guild was also to be put into contribution for supervision foe the safety of Orario. Beside the passing excites crowd of citizens making their way to the coliseum, Freya sat there with her usual disguise so any male that passed through wouldn't know it was her through that window. As she was sipping her cup of tea, a certain energetic goddess entered her quiet realm.

"Hoy Freya-tan, Did I made ya wait for a long time?"

"Ah, Loki, seems like you're in your usual self once again, the last time I checked I heard you almost drank yourself to death over a 'small' problem"

"hol p, how'd ya know!?"

"Well your children were the ones who lend me their piece of news about you" Freya smirked while the washing board goddess sat down in front of her with that harsh look on her face

"So, you were saying about introducing your child in your familia?"

"Ah right, this right here is my Aizu, specially titled as the Sword Princess~" Loki said as Ais walked beside her for Freya to see and to Freya she seemed cute but not cute enough, then Loki bragged about how she wanted to go on a date with her favorite child and that if she were to be left alone she would go straight back to the dungeon to continue what she's supposed to do as an adventurer.

"Now then, I assume you have a reason about calling me here"

"Well it has been a long time since we've had a chit chat haha"

"You're lying.."

A [MENACING] aura emerge from the 2 goddesses as the waiter that was about to retrieve an order from them was also terrified.

"Be honest Freya, what are you up to exactly" Loki asked with her slint eyes slightly open

"What brought up such a question, Loki?"

"Don't act all too innocent now, you showed up at the party too sudden, and whoever that was you're with, me thinks thats gotta do something with gathering information." all Freya could do was giggle

"My now, why're you making it look like im the villain here."

Freyas mocking eyes and Loki's slightly opened slit eyes entered a staring contest until Loki finally gave in with a sigh.

"A man isn't it. You've been trying to get that kids attention to you, going after men as always huh."

* * *

The eyes of a goddess and the hollow eyes of a prisoner continued to stare at each other. They don't look worried or even feel worried now that all the guards have been disposed of, not that it would weaken the lockdown of that one prisoner but actually he was needed for her little addition for her playtime.

"Freya right? What must you come here in this shithole eh? Mock me? Hypnotize me? Cuz it ain't gonna work on someone like me, I've already been through your bullshit back then. Taking me like that as if I were your toy."

"Oh you know I would never treat you such thing, not after you became one of Orarios most dangerous criminals and now locked behind bars."

Criminal records in Orario were never usually handed them out and they're quite confidential even to gods and goddesses, but Freya was no exception as she got his info through a certain form of communal technique.

"Whaddaya want now."

"I need you to do a little something, not that I really needed it but something I-"

"Nope sorry, ain't happenin again, doing your bullshit just for your damn entertainment-"

"**She promises pardon, no matter the level of caution, all will be sincerely passed on, erased from history**" the cloaked man said with its deep voice

The prisoners sarcastic annoyance slowly turned and becoming intrigued, now he wants to know more, but that doesn't mean he would actually be doing it, he has yet to be convinced so he listened.

"You're going to be tracking down someone, a boy, a very special kind of boy whose colors I have never seen before after sighting several other men (and women), weak as he may be but to the most possible future, he will match my standards."

The Prisoner stared into the goddess' eyes more and there's no evidence that she is lying. He went through all kinds of her odds before and look where did that got to him, behind bars and its for the best not to mention what jobs freya used to tell him, however this particular task is no different than what he's told to do before. the only difference was she ain't lying.

"Ah and while you're at it"

Freya brought out a keychain that unlocks the cells of this damned prison.

"Go wreck some havoc~"

The prisoner then gave some time of thought

* * *

"Hey, wait up white haired kid nya!" the neko maid called out for a certain white haired kid walking down the street. The boy turned back to see the neko maid running towards him, waving at him trying to get his attention.

"Ah, good morning"

"Good meowning to you too, I've been looking for you nya"

"Looking for me? For what?"

"To give you something to do while you're on your way nya"

Nya!?

An another maiden dressed in the same uniform as of the cat maid chopped at the back of her head causing the cat maid to yelp a painful nya.

"Please don't give Mr. Cranel a hard time, he barely understood a word that comes out of that mouth of yours"

The elven maid faced to meet his

"What my hard headed friend is trying to say was Syr happened to dropped this while on her way to see the Monster Feraei, and you are the only person who can politely return this to her, that and we're busy preparing the pub."

"Oh! I don't mind but What is this Monster Feraei Anya's talking about?" Bell tilted his head and the elf maid happened a slight surprise while giving him the mentioned purse he was told to bring it to.

"You don't know about it? I thought everyone in the city knew." The elven maid still slightly surprised while placing the tips of her index finger and her thumb on the bottom of her chin to gesture her moment of thought. Right at that very moment her thought went to shambles as Anya interrupted to help explain Bell how the whole event works, until that was interrupted too when Bell happened to disappear so soon after realizing he still has other things to take care of but will guarantee try to find Syr and return to her the purse.

Meanwhile a certain loli goddess came running outside excitedly looking for her one beloved child.

and speak of the devil...

"BELL-KUUUN!" Hestia called out for Bell in the distance and said child have caught her attention

"K-Kami sama!? Are you alright? why do you look so, happy?"

"Because I am, silly! In fact, I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?"

"But before the grand reveal, we're going around like a lovely couple we are~" the excited goddess latched onto Bell's arm, clinging onto him like a crazed girlfriend (in a soft way), which results to his face tuning up to crimson red and the two dorks went around the place to find a good place to settle a date, which in the loli goddess is mostly doing the work.

* * *

Back at the prison, it would seem that Freya and her henchman have failed to convince him by words, she, the goddess of beauty who is known to allure any human of sex to be flustered by her magic to be rejected by a strongly built simpleton who wrestles minotaurs for a living, it is to be expected to be turned down after using them quite often, however this doesn't mean that they are not done dealing with him, they're already coming up with a plan B- no, they've already initiated it.

"heh, Why the hell would I take on another one of them dirty works? They'd just put me back in anyway." The prisoner then glanced down to see a piece of paper, the prison's a pile of garbage and everyone living in and out knew that but that piece of paper in particular seemed clean and fancy looking as it has yet to degrade itself into the environment, the buff inmate picked it up and it turns out to be a letter and its handwriting is in proper cursive but somehow could still understand a thing that was written in there, not because it is to go further on the story and to skip the character detail, more likely because he used to take cursive back in the day. The letter read;

_We truly understand of your rejection of our offer, perhaps this should change your mind, returning to sender is useless_

_signed Freya_

"tch, what in their right mind would think this would- hm?" he flipped down the folded part of the letter

_P.S. duck_

outside the small bared window that exposes the outside world, the cloaked man readied a crossbow aiming at the window.

The prisoner in an instant state of confusion, tilted his head away from the line of the incoming projectile that could lead to instant death if he were to tilt at the other, the arrow swiftly passed through his right ear and the arrow made impact to the prison walls cobblestone. Most reactions usually lead to panic or uneasy fear, but he didn't give one fuck about it and proceed to examine the arrow instead once curiosity got him. The arrow seems to have a ring around it, big enough to fit in his big ring finger, he took the arrow out and the ring and much of his surprise, out of all the rings he robbed by cutting out the fingers of his victims, the ring looked really bizarre and definitely not one of the fancy types the rich wear all the time or the rings adventurers use to buff their overall performance in the dungeon, the design of the ring had a dark blue glossy look and its texture matches the ocean at night when the tide comes in to overtake the beach. The prisoner thought 'oh what the hell' and decided to wear the ring and to add his satisfaction meter, the ring fits perfectly fine.

then all of a sudden, the ring starts to act weird, its starting to vibrate and shaking as its struggling and as it does, the veins of his fingers are starting to swell up to his arm and it started shaking intensely as well, and of course, the pain was unexpectedly nigh.

"W-WHAT THE HELL-!?, NNNGGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"eehh, do we have to?" Hestia frowned

"I know we're supposed to have a good time, but I really need to return it to her"

"Can't we at least have a little picnic time at least? You and I were always busy doing our thing and we haven't done anything like this other than our small little parties we have back home." The goddess of hearth pouted.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend time with each other, the weather seems nice afterall."

"Yay! come on, I know a good spot!" The loli big oppai who is the goddess of hearth grabbed Bell by the hand and took him to said best location.

After settling down, they both enjoy each other with sweet strawberry crepes, with the skies clear and the other inhabitants of the picnic area simply enjoying their time, there's no way something bad would happen.

"Bell-kun, feed me"

"eh?"

"Feed me, come on! just once and I'll be a happy goddess!"

"Alright" Bell leaned over and gave her a bite of his piece.

"Hehe~ aahn~"

* * *

"We got trouble!" one of the towns guards came running, panicked, rushed to seek aid from one of the wards of the Monster Feraei event "We got prisoners escaping from their cells and they're causing chaos in the market district as we speak!"

"We're gonna need all more the arms we need!" an another desperate guardsman came up beside him to add in the details of the situation.

"Shit! Alright, I'll start alerting the guards to protect the audience and anyone whose part of the event!" with that said, the ward and the two guardsman return back to what they're supposed to do. From a short distance, Miss Eina overheard the three men about the town being attacked by escaped prisoners and there she grew worry about the safety of the residents, especially a certain someone who's currently having a date with their goddess.

Meanwhile, plentiful bodies of guards lie down unconscious or even dead and one who remained standing cast a large shadow over those who fell before him, laughing tyranically and both his hands on his waist, one of his fingers fit in one bizarre looking ring.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_I'll write better I promise - VeryAmazingSoldier_


End file.
